Inkjet technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage. Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording.
Though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, improvements are followed by increased demands from consumers specifically regarding higher speeds, higher resolution increased stability, and durability. The ink composition is an important factor that helps to obtain good printing performances. However, in addition to ink composition, a pre-treatment composition can be applied before an ink composition is established on the print recording medium in view of improving printing characteristics and attributes of the image. Such pre-treatment composition is often a substantially colorless liquid that interacts with the colorant and/or with polymeric components of the ink composition to thereby precipitate or, otherwise, fix the ink composition to the print media surface. Pre-treatment formulations and their use are therefore desirable to have more stable and reliable pre-treatment compositions that will produce higher quality print images on the print media surfaces.